The Link, a beginning
by Lys Seine
Summary: Rating will bounce abit. Yohji x Ran. coauthor Ranaya,whatever c.c Random insanity.


Disclaimer:

Sylence: This is the disclaimer that I should have in most of my stories….Maybe I'll just use it as the opening sentences of my section of fanfics, AU—inspired by the old Chinese movies I watched when I was younger.  I originally plotted a het story…but hey, my best friend introduced me to shonen-ai (spelling?) so I decided to twist the plot a little and voila.  To put it bluntly, it shall be both yaoi and non-yaoi. Oh, yeah..rating…My rantings earn a rating of PG to R to NC-17 for different reasons.  Some cursing, some death, some violence, some slash.  I'll say it now, all the explicit scenes are not mine…they belong to my sis, Wren.

Sywren: *preens and looks proud of herself…and gets to be Kaji ^.^*   Yes, what's happy…and explicit are not hers, they're mine.

Sylence:  No they're not…fine, fine…they're yours…in your dreams.

A/N:  I hope there's still a plot left when I'm done :P

*notes….Fate, destiny-Unmei Of a person- Anpei Steve's char Soyaku, brown hair to mid back, green eyes

*****************************************************************************

The Link: Part 1

A Beginning 

When nature gave birth to Heaven and Earth, the plasma left gave birth to a golden dragon.  The golden dragon with green eyes was the first of many.  He was the representative of the Jade Emperor in Heaven.  His name was Yohji, the Dragon Lord.  Though many other dragon clans were born later, he was the first and the most powerful.

As with the birth of every new world, what's good was always accompanied by evil.  Being the most powerful behind the Jade Emperor of Heaven, Lord Yohji was sent to earth to conquer the evil powers to create a land safe for the newly given birth to human race.  Lord Yohji was always careful for he had an innate love for humans.  Thus, he was the best candidate.

One day, when he was battling the leader of the evil forces manifesting as a black dragon, he was mortally wounded.  He was forced to shed the mortal coil, for forces of Heaven must wear a mortal armor when descend upon earth.  When he was in his Light^ form, he was captured by the evil power and sent to the chiasm.

^Co-A/N Glowing orb of light, as long as orb isn't injured, s'ok.^

**One Year Later**

"Don't go near there.  That is the border between us and the chiasm of evil beings."  A young mother scolded her children.

People have been avoiding this area since the fateful day when the evil forces defeated the representative of the Jade Emperor.  Though the evil had been controlled, they had lost the kind Dragon Lord.

Suddenly, the chiasm began to glow red.  It got more and more intense as the day wore on.  The villagers in the surrounding area all fled.

About a month later, from within the chiasm a being with green eyes and blond hair flew out.  He had on a red outfit with a red cape.  Laughter could be heard.

"Come, my minion.  Show yourself to the Demon Lord Yohji!"  What was the Dragon Lord now became a dark being.  He no longer wore the golden outfit of the time.  He might have remembered his name, however, he did not remember his place as an emissary of the Heavens.

All the lower demons bowed to him.  "We offer you our loyal for protection.  From this day forward, we shall obey all your commands.  No matter what decisions you make, we shall follow, no questions asked."  They repeated the mantra as old as time.  "We belong to you, my lord."

From that day on, on the zenith of Mount Zhu (A/N:  according to legends, a place like this does exist), a castle stood proud.  It was the castle of the Demon Lord.  Word spread quickly and many villagers further moved away.  Anyone still there was being harassed and oppressed.  

^Co-A/N I would like to say, duh. Demon lord…hello…^

Due to Lord Yohji's immense power, he was able to make the land more fertile and the lakes filled with fish.  The villages made pacts with him.  They would make offerings to him and his minions for peace and for the blessings.  Both sides were happy with the arrangement, though sometimes his minions were in a playful mood and played jokes on the villagers.  It was a possibility that his love for humans was still alive, even if it was weak.  He had forbid his minions to feast on humans and since they were fed (more regularly than before becoming his minions), they had no reason to complain.

One day, his second in command got really bored (which was very often since there wasn't much work they have to do—magic is so wonderful eh?) and decided to go down to the village near the lake to relieve her boredom.  On her way back to the castle, she came across a young girl with the most beautiful violet eyes and silk black hair.  When Kaji decided to play a joke on the girl, she reacted.

^A/N Demons don't have true forms. They can take any form. Kaji took the form of an average teenager^

Kaji had never seen a mortal girl moved so fast.  When Kaji decided to let the girl's chickens loose, she was promptly met with the pointy end of a long dagger.  Luck and magic was on Kaji's side as she moved quickly out of the way.  "Feisty aren't we?"

"We were prompt on our offerings, why are you here harassing me?"

"I just wanted to play a joke on you."  Kaji replied.  Then a light bulb in her head lit.  _Hmm…she is cute; maybe I should bring her back with me.  I'm sure Lord Yohji doesn't have a Lady Yohji right now.  Since we made a pact with the Heavens not to be too evil, no one would object to him taking on a mortal mistress.  She'll entertain him for hours with her attitude.  Point for Kaji…Yay!_  "Want to come with me to complain to Lord Yohji himself?"

"I would, but I have more important things to do."  The girl replied, getting ready to call her brothers for lunch.

**"You have more important things to do than be in MY presence?   How dare you, mortal girl?!  You shall come with Kaji!  You have one day to finish your business.  Kaji, stay there with her and bring her back with you tomorrow morning! Bright and early! And don't you DARE be late!**"  A loud voice could be heard for miles.

Kaji, _What are you talking about? You're never up before noon!_ she mentally stuck her tongue out at Yohji.

**"I heard that Kaji!"**

_You were supposed to._

***TBC***


End file.
